1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering lock system inspection device for inspecting an operational state of a steering lock system which includes at least: an ignition switch which changes a switching mode in response to turning of a rotor adapted to be turned to pass sequentially through a LOCK position, an ACC position, an ON position and a START position in response to turning operation of a key inserted into a keyhole; and a locking mechanism which is switched over in response to turning of the rotor between a locking state for inhibiting turning of a steering shaft and an unlocking state for permitting the turning of the steering shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-252173 or the like discloses a steering lock system including at least: an ignition switch which changes a switching mode in response to turning of a rotor; and a locking mechanism which is switched over between a locking state for inhibiting turning of a steering shaft and an unlocking state for permitting the turning of the steering shaft. Conventionally, the inspection of the operation of such a steering lock system after completion of the assembling thereof has been conducted by operators using jigs, respectively on operating portions of the ignition switch and the locking mechanism in separate steps.
In this conventional case where the operators conduct the inspection respectively on the plurality of the operating portions of the steering lock system, not only a large number of operating steps but also a relatively large operating space are required for the inspection.